Love's Forbidden Dance
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Skipper won't dream of Julien. He won't!  Slash.


Title: "Love's Forbidden Dance"  
>Author: Pirate Turner<br>Rating: PG-13 for naked booty shaking and the tempting thoughts that follow  
>Summary: Skipper won't dream of Julien. He won't!<br>Warnings: Slash  
>Word Count: 648<br>Date Written: 21 July, 2011  
>Challenge: For my Penguins of Madagascar table at the 10iloveyou LJ comm<br>Disclaimer: Rico, Kowalski, Private, Skipper, all other characters mentioned within, and the Penguins of Madagascar are ﾩ & TM Dreamworks and any other respective owners, none of which are the author, and are used without permission. Everything else is ﾩ & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

His beak is a tight line of indifference as he watches the long and frisky tail bobbing up and down in front of his vision. His flippers ball into fists as he forces his eyes to tear away from that shaking behind of temptation. He can't let his men know how moved he is by the wild seduction of the lemur's dance. He shouldn't be so drawn to him. There's nothing attractive about the lemur who thinks he's King, only aggravating. "I said turn off the racket, Julien!"

"Uh-uh!" Julien shakes a finger at him. "You should not address your King as such, commoner!"

That single comment returns Skipper's anger. "THAT'S IT!" he thunders fiercely. "IF YOU WON'T TURN IT OFF, I WILL!" His forbidden lust is forgotten in his fury as he takes out the lemur's music box with a flying kick. No one will ever rule over him!

That thought is the one thing that keeps him from feeling guilty as he walks back pass Julien with tears welling in his eyes. "But . . . " Julien calls to him, his voice near a whimper. "H-How am I shake my groove thing without the Music Gods speaking to me?"

"You figure it out," Skipper snaps back at him as he keeps walking, leading his men away from the dangerous temptation, "by yourself and quietly! We're going back to bed!"

And he was not, Skipper fumed, going to dream about him and his sexy, little dance! Julien wasn't worth his attention! He was a pain in his tail flipper, and that was all! He wasn't sexy; he was loud, frustrating, and annoying!

Before he slid into their home after his men, Skipper didn't look back to see if he could spy Julien trying to dance again. He just glanced toward the lemur habitat to check the stars, and when he laid back down and Julien's teary face and bouncing tail filled his vision, he told himself again he wasn't going to dream of him.

He wasn't, and yet it was still Julien's face that filled Skipper's mind as he fell into the dreamland of the world where he could truly be free and boogy down all night long beside the lemur who wanted to be his King. In his dreams, it didn't matter who was King. They Kinged each other for they each owned the other's heart, and there was no ruler or commoner, no one to tell them what was right or wrong or no one to whom to prove Skipper's machoism or Julien's regality. There was no one but them, and they danced all night long.

When Skipper awakes in the morning, he's smiling until he realizes how he spent the night. Then he pushes his men extra hard the following day and yells even more loudly at Julien for his alluring playfulness and boisterous music. He yells until he's red in the face, and yet Julien only continues to laugh. He knows the truth, and one day soon, he'll pull it out of the penguin who's too determined to be a tough commander for his own good. He'll stop his screaming, show him who rules his heart, and they'll be together no longer only in their dreams but in the wide and vast open freedom of loving the one for whom they are intended.

Secretly, Julien's glad he no longer has a Kingdom, because now there's no one to whom to prove himself. He can do what he wants and love who he chooses without question or mumbled complaint, and there's no one to stop him. No one but Skipper, he reflects sadly as the penguin marches pass him, but he won't stay in their way forever. He won't let them. One night soon, he's going to grab him and kiss him, and then together they'll dance forever more in the glowing light of love.

**The End**


End file.
